Changelog 0.23
The 0.23 changelog was implemented on December 12th. This update focuses on improving usability for the players and correcting bugs, with a focus on the Great Buildings. Please note that a cap to the market was added to prevent spam. Hope you enjoy the new changes and wish everyone a relaxing winter holiday. Changelog: Features: * A trade limit has now been implemented to prevent flooding the market with cheap trades. Each player can now only have 12 open trades. *The BattleSummary has been extended and you can view the rank above and below your position. The summery also displays the players happiness status(if you win the battle). *Guild members or friends can use the event window now to motivate, polish and also visit their great buildings just like as if you were visiting them from the social bar. *Dissolving a clan is now displayed to affected members in the event window. *Tool-tips now have labels that become multi-line if the text is too long. *The golden icon for motivated residential buildings and workshops has returned. Bugfixes: *An bug occurring when players support a neighbours Great building was fixed. *A sound for the a Christmas bonus building was added. *Visiting a player who has a trained military unit no longer causes an error. *Great building names in the tool-tip are now displayed correctly. *The Icons in the inventory window have been correctly formatted. *Clicking on the Great building icon in the social tab of a neighbour will centre the map over the Great building directly (no more searching) *The "disconnected" icon in the booster bar (right side bar) now work as intended. *The Windmill production has received a SFX. *The event history no longer displays blank lines. *"Send a message" has been removed from the "your current offer tabs". *The Blue Prints and the Great buildings menu now display the same information for the building bonuses. *The "profile" text can be edited once again. *Incoming guild mails now cause the message icon in the bottom left to light up. *Great building tool-tip inconsistencies were reviewed and fixed. *The supply/coin boost is now displayed from the Lighthouse of Alexandria and the St. Marks Great Building. *A bug with creating trade offers was fixed. *Scrollbar to the "blueprint found" window were added when necessary. *The Guild forum in which the player is currently browsing is now highlighted to improve navigation and overview. *A bug about distributing Blue Prints after a Great Building level up was fixed. *Recently added friends no longer spawn a scrollover error. *Spending diamonds in quick succession no longer spawns an error. *Opening the map works as intended without crashing. *The Great Building tooltip for Military boost was fixed. *The Event History now shoes the correct plural form of buildings when polished, motivated, or plundered. *Clicking the Map button causes the game to crash. This has been fixed. *The formatting of the Guild forum poll-info has been optimized. *A possibility to buy forge points form the great building window has been added. *Forge points are now correctly subtracted and displayed after a GB forge point donation. *The Blue print title in international versions was not correct and modified. *You now have an option to aboard the great building construction, if you wish to place the structure but have no room in your city. *The searching option for guilds and players(autofill) was improved. *Great building happiness bonuses now take into consideration if the building is connected to a road. *Miscellaneous missing translation were added. Quests: *Childerich Pay The logic of the quest has been improved. *Fnord The needed supplies are cut off in the quest. *QUESTS - Colonial age Quests no longer repeat and offer the same reward each time. Category:changelog